Behind the Mask
by Melahel
Summary: Nouvelle traduction d'une fic d'Akuma .... Nouveau 2x1 très chaud... Avis aux amateurs
1. Behind the mask

**BEHIND THE MASK**

Auteur : Akuma

Traducteur : Melahel

Rating : M (attention lemon) Je décline toute responsabilité et vous invite donc si vous êtes contre le yaoi et les relations explicites entre bishô à quitter cette fic immédiatement…

Pairings : 2x1 et c'est déjà bôcou

Disclaimer : les personnages pas plus que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis que la traductrice… Encore que j'veux bien qu'on me fasse cadeau du p'tit Hee-chan et de Duo…

**Gras : parler….** _Italique : Pensée_…

* * *

**1… 2… 3…** Grogna Heero alors qu'il se mouvait avec son partenaire.

**1… 2… 3…** Son partenaire lui marcha sur le pied et tout ce que put faire Heero, c'est foudroyer du regard le visage innocent qui s'offrait à lui.

**Oups, désolé Heero**, sourit Duo.

**Pourquoi dois-je lui apprendre à danser**, marmonna Heero dans sa barbe. Duo avait déjà écrasé son pied droit deux fois et son pied gauche une fois et cela suffisait pour que Heero, à bout de nerfs, veuille cesser de lui apprendre la valse… Si ce n'était que Duo devait savoir danser parfaitement avant la fin de la semaine.

Ils étaient actuellement infiltrés dans une école qui organisait un concours de danse dont l'un des juges était un important officier de Oz. Leur mission : tuer ce juge. Cependant, ils s'étaient rendus compte que la salle où se tiendrait la compétition était bien trop surveillée. Seuls les juges et les participants pourraient y accéder alors que les spectateurs ne pourraient les voir que de loin, voire même par le biais de la télévision. Ils avaient estimé la distance entre les spectateurs et la tribune et conclut qu'ils seraient trop éloignés pour atteindre leur cible ; de plus, il y avait de grande chance pour que d'autres spectateurs les voient agir.

Ils décidèrent donc de se faire passer pour des participants afin de trouver le bon moment pour descendre le juge de leurs armes cachées pendant qu'ils danseraient avec leurs partenaires sur scène. Le seul gros problème était que Duo ne savait pas danser. Alors il était là, dans le gymnase tard la nuit, apprenant à Duo à danser correctement avant que la semaine ne s'achève.

**Heero ? Ca va ?** La voix de Duo tira Heero de ses pensées. **Je n'ai pas marché trop fort sur ton pied, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je vais bien, Baka**, le foudroya Heero du regard. **Continuons l'entraînement. Pense à compter les pas et à suivre le rythme de la chanson.**

**Bien prof.** Se moqua Duo. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Heero et enlaça sa seconde main à celle de Heero pendant que celle de Heero trouvait naturellement sa place sur son épaule. Heero jura quand il réalisa qu'il devait endosser le rôle de la femme pour lui apprendre à danser.

Il se murent dans un même mouvement à nouveau et dansèrent autour de la pièce. Deux minutes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que Duo n'écrase à nouveau le pied de Heero pour la quatrième fois. Heero grinça des dents et s'écarta de Duo. Il lutta pour masquer sa douleur et foudroya à nouveau son partenaire du regard.

**Gomen, Heero**, sourit à nouveau Duo, ne paraissant pas coupable pour un sou, et donnant envie à Heero de frapper son visage en forme de cœur.

**Pourquoi fais-tu cela** ? Grogna Heero.

**Hein** ? Duo parut un instant confus.

**Ne te moque pas de moi, Tu fais exprès de me marcher sur les pieds**. Heero dévisageant son partenaire qui ricanait et ne déniait point ses accusations. **Réponds-moi, que cherches-tu au juste ?**

**C'est simple,** ironisa Duo. **Je ne vois aucun intérêt à apprendre la danse.**

**Intérêt ? Tu dois être capable de danser pour intégrer cette compétition, baka. Les gardes se montreraient suspects si l'un des participants ne savaient pas danser alors qu'il participe à un concours de danse,** le fustigea Heero. **Tu détruirais ta couverture et ils te tueront dans l'instant qui suit.**

**Oh… tu t'inquièterais pour moi ?** Duo sourit, paresseusement.

Heero fut surpris par la question et fit un pas en arrière. _Mais à quoi donc pensait ce baka ? Inquiet pour lui ? Ha ! Il rêvait_. Heero lui lança son regard de la mort. **Tu pourrais mettre la mission en danger et me faire prendre aussi.**

**Ah, tu t'inquiètes pour la mission, alors ?** Ricana Duo. **Très bien, faisons un deal.**

**Un deal ?**

**Oui, un deal. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à apprendre à danser sans y trouver mon intérêt. En revanche, si tu me donnes ce que je veux, je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même et accomplirai rapidement notre mission.**

**Tu veux que je te récompense pour mener à bien notre mission** ? grogna Heero, furieux.

**Non, je veux que tu me récompenses pour m'être plié à ces stupides exercices**. Duo transperça Heero de son regard violine. **Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me plier aux ordres, mais je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil si tu me donnes ce que je veux.**

Heero étudia longuement Duo et quand il comprit qu'il ne faiblirait pas et ne détournerait pas le regard, il acquiesça lentement. **Très bien, achève la mission et je te donnerais ce que tu veux tant que cela n'interfère pas avec d'autres missions.**

**Ninmu ryokai**. Duo le gratifia d'un sourire carnassier qui rendit Heero quelque peu mal à l'aise**. Dans ce cas, je te dirai ce que je veux une fois la mission accomplie.**

**Très bien**, grogna Heero. Il pensait que Duo allait lui demander de l'argent ou de s'habiller avec des fringues bizarres. Il pourrait s'en accommoder. Il était loin de se douter que ce que Duo désirait allait le changer à tout jamais.

------------------

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Heero était légèrement nerveux mais rien dans son expression ne le révélait. Depuis qu'ils avaient scellé leur pacte, Duo avait suivit ses ordres à la lettre mais il craignait encore que le natté ne ruine leur mission. Heero grogna et se jura de tuer le natté s'il fichait leur mission en l'air. Il se concentra son attention sur la scène où Duo dansait avec sa partenaire. Heero avait eu le résultat le plus élevé et ne devrait donc danser que si Duo échouait dans sa mission.

Heero regarda avec amusement Duo faire tournoyer sa partenaire avant qu'ils ne virevoltent ensemble. Ce mouvement n'était pas un de ceux qu'il aurait pu apprendre en si peu de jours. Duo savait donc déjà danser. Les yeux perçants de Heero remarquèrent alors quelque chose de brillant entre les lèvres de Duo, et, la seconde suivante cet objet était planté dans leur cible, tuant le juge sur le coup.

Des flèches empoisonnées.

Heero en était sans voix. Il ne savait pas que Duo pouvait utiliser pareille méthode et il se rendit compte à ce moment là à quel point il ne savait rien de son partenaire si ce n'est qu'il est le pilote du Deathscythe et qu'ils combattaient ensemble.

La compétition avait viré au cauchemar une fois que la juge féminine, installée près du juge décédé, se mit à hurler hystériquement. Heero et Duo s'enfuirent, suivant les participants affolés qui fuyaient hors du lieu de la compétition. Heero arriva le premier dans leur chambre. Il fit rapidement son rapport de mission à J.

Heero envoyait le message quand Duo entra dans la chambre, un sourire ironique aux lèvres**. Ninmu kanryou.**

**Oui**. Heero se tourna sur sa chaise et observa le fanfaron qui se tenait devant lui. **Tu as réussi à tuer cet officier. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais utiliser ce type d'armes.**

**Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi**. Duo s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il fût devant Heero.

Heero lui jeta un regard furieux**. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais danser ?**

**Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.** Duo haussa les épaules. **Tu m'as juste attrapé et forcé à m'entraîner comme si je n'étais qu'un idiot n'ayant jamais dansé auparavant. Cela a heurté mon ego en tant que danseur.**

**Et c'est pour cela que tu désirais une récompense ? Pour te venger** ? Heero haussa un sourcil.

**Oui, tu me dois bien ça.**

Heero grogna. **Très bien que veux-tu ?** Il vit les yeux violets de Duo briller. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement alors que Duo se penchait jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit assez proche de celle de Heero pour murmurer à son oreille.

**Je te veux toi.**

Heero en fut surpris puis il sentit quelque chose d'humide toucher le lob de son oreille. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer, Duo l'avait relâché et se dirigeait vers la porte. **J'ai encore quelque chose à faire, alors je m'attends à te trouver nu et dans mon lit lorsque je reviendrai**. Sur ce, Duo sortit de la pièce, laissant Heero prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

------------

Heero était allongé sur le lit quand il entendit la poignée tournée. Il s'assit rapidement et regarda Duo entrait dans la chambre. **Tu es enfin de retour.**

**Tu es toujours là.** L'étonnement s'entendait clairement dans la voix de Duo.

**Bien sûr, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu pensais que j'allais fuir ?**

**Tu sais que je t'ai laissé assez de temps pour cela.** Le natté détailla le corps nu d'Heero de la tête jusqu'au pied alors qu'il s'approchait du lit.

**Je ne suis pas un lâche. **Heero croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine**. J'ai accepté donc j'assume.**

**Bien**. Duo s'assit sur le lit, près de Heero. **Et si je décidais d'abuser de toi ?**

**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je te fais confiance, tu te limiteras toi-même.**

**Me faire confiance** ? Duo rit, moqueur. **Tune me fais pas confiance lorsqu'il s'agit d'une mission mais tu as suffisamment confiance en moi pour me confier ton corps ?**

**J'ai eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance et ceci est mon premier pas pour te montrer que je te fais confiance. **Heero regarda Duo droit dans les yeux, ce dernier ayant cessé de rire et le fixant sérieusement.

**Tu vas le regretter**, murmura Duo, l'avertissant.

**C'est une conséquence que je supporterais si jamais ma confiance en toi était mal** **placée**. Répondit Heero calmement. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi tout le temps où Duo l'avait seul après la compétition et après une longue bataille intérieure, il avait décidé de se soumettre à la volonté de Duo… ce qu'il venait de faire.

Soudain, une douleur se fit sentir sur sa poitrine, faisant gémir Heero de douleur et surprise. **Qu'est… ce**…

**Tu ne me connais pas, comment peux-tu me faire confiance ?** Duo pinça son mamelon entre ses doigts.

**Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi.** Répondit Heero, essoufflé, et combattant son envie d'ôter la main de Duo de sa poitrine. **Je veux connaître celui que tu caches sous tes masques de joker et je suis disposé à te donner ma confiance en paiement**.

Duo ôta sa main. **C'est risqué, tu sais.**

Heero acquiesça. **J'en prends le risque.**

Des doigts durs se saisirent de son menton et le forcèrent à croiser son regard violine. **Pourquoi veux-tu en savoir plus sur moi ?**

**Je ne sais pas**, répondit Heero, sincère. Il s'était lui-même posé la question mais n'y avait pas trouvé de réponse. Il se sentait confus et pourtant désirait toujours en savoir plus sur Duo.

Le regard de Duo s'adoucit. **Je me contenterai de cette réponse pour l'instant.** L'Américain poussa Heero, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit alors que sa main le caressait de plus en plus bas, sur son torse, son ventre et son sexe.

**Ecarte les jambes, Heero**, soupira Duo d'une voix rauque.

Heero inspira profondément et écarta ses jambes, donnant accès aux doigts curieux de Duo. Il inspira brusquement et se mordit la lèvre pour contenir un gémissement lorsque les doigts de Duo caressèrent son membre dressé.

**Ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre gémir. Je veux entendre chacun des sons que tu vas émettre, sachant que c'est moi qui en suis la cause**. L'autre main de Duo vint rejoindre la première dans sa quête et son exploration du corps de Heero. Elles touchèrent, caressèrent et malaxèrent la peau nue du Japonais, le faisant gémir sans retenue en peu de temps.

Heero trembla quand les doigts explorateurs de Duo passèrent sur son entrée secrète.

**Est-ce ta première fois ?**

Heero acquiesça.

**Je vais essayer de rendre cela le moins douloureux possible.**

Alors qu'un doigt glissait en lui, Heero réalisa que Duo ne lui avait pas promis une totale absence de douleur parce que l'Américain savait qu'il aurait mal, tout comme maintenant.

**As-tu mal** ? Demanda Duo en plongeant plus profondément son doigt sec en Heero.

**Un** **peu**. Heero serra fortement ses mains, les maintenant à ses côtés alors que tout ce qu'il désirait c'était ôter ce doigt étranger de lui. Il avait dit qu'il avait confiance en Duo alors il s'en tiendrait à cela.

Le doigt se retira dès qu'il eut répondu à la question de Duo. Mais avant que Heero ne puisse soupirer de soulagement, son doigt le pénétra de nouveau. Cette fois, il était humide… De la salive…

**J'apprécie ta franchise**, murmura Duo à l'oreille de Heero alors qu'il pénétrait son corps étroit d'un second doigt.

Heero gémit et écarta un peu plus les jambes, donnant plus d'espace à ces doigts pour qu'ils l'envahissent. Ces doigts glissèrent plus profondément en lui, s'agitant et trouvant leur chemin. Heero sursauta brusquement quand ces doigts minces touchèrent quelque chose en lui qui envoya des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps.

**C'est ta prostate.** Duo mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Heero alors que ses doigts frappaient encore et encore sa prostate.

Heero était complètement dépassé par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait plus conscience que des doigts de Duo en lui et de sa langue qui jouait avec son lobe. Soudainement, les doigts et sa langue disparurent, l'abandonnant à un sentiment de vide profond. Heero ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués avoir fermé, et vit Duo installé entre ses jambes écartés. **Duo** ?

**Mets toi à quatre pattes, Heero**. Duo soupira à peine ces mots, mais Heero les ressentit comme un ordre. Sans protester, il se tourna sur le lit et se mit à genoux. Il entendit le bruit d'une braguette que l'on défait puis quelque chose comme un bruit de crachat. Quelque chose d'humide et collant fut appliquée sur son derrière.

Un autre bruit de crachat et Heero sentit quelque chose de dur et pointu toucher son entrée secrète. **Détends-toi et laisse-moi venir en toi**. Cette chose dure se pressa contre lui et Heero geignit quand elle tenta de forcer son entrée. Il obligea son corps à se détendre, comme Duo le lui avait dit, et lentement, elle entra en lui.

Heero cambra ses reins alors que Duo le pénétrait lentement et progressivement, sans jamais arrêter. Il pouvait sentir la douleur de la pénétration mais, alors que Duo le pénétrait plus profondément, elle disparut. L'Américain ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut complètement enfoui en Heero. **Si étroit**, gémit Duo à son oreille.

Heero était essoufflé, tentant de rester calme et de se faire à Duo. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se compresser et décompresser, tentant de s'ajuster à la présence de Duo en lui.

Puis il sentit Duo se retirer.

Le Japonais inhala fortement à la friction causée par le membre de Duo contre ses parois de chaire. C'était si bon, si divin. Duo continua à se retirer, ne laissant que son gland en lui avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, enfouissant son douloureux désir au plus profond d'Heero rapidement. Heero se redressa brusquement et gémit lorsque son membre frappa sa prostate, envoyant une décharge de plaisir le long de ses nerfs. Suivant son instinct naturel, Heero vint à la rencontre de Duo à chacune de ses poussées.

Ils allèrent ensemble de plus en vite et fort jusqu'au moment au Duo, ramant en Heero, le força à se laisser aller sur le lit à chacune de ses poussées. Heero haleta lorsque la main de Duo se referma sur son sexe et le caressa. Se rendant à l'inévitable, Heero hurla et jouit ; au même moment, Duo grogna et le pénétra une dernière fois, emplissant Heero de la marque de sa passion.

Longtemps après que l'orgasme les eut quittés, Heero revint sur Terre, sur le lit de Duo plus précisément. Il reposait sur le côté, Duo derrière lui, collé contre lui. Le membre de l'Américain était toujours enfoui au plus profond de lui, lui donnant une étrange sensation de confort. Alors qu'il recouvrait lentement leur respiration, le bras et la jambe de Duo se firent une place autour du Japonais, l'enfermant dans l'étreinte du natté.

**Des regrets** ? S'enquit Duo dans un soupir à l'oreille de Heero.

**Non**. Répondit Heero sans réfléchir parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de regret. Il avait fait confiance à Duo en ce qu'il ne le blesserait pas et sa confiance n'avait pas été mal placée. Cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

Duo se tint silencieux après cela. Le seul signe qui révélait que le natté ne dormait était ses doigts qui jouaient avec les mamelons de Heero.

Puis, au moment où Heero allait fermer les yeux et se laisser aller au sommeil, il entendit Duo lui demander :

**Que veux-tu savoir ?**

_**A suivre…**_

_Note de l'auteur : Je sais que c chaud, très chaud mais ça fait un moment que c'te fic traîne et j'voulais vraiment la traduire. Donc, si vous voulez la suite, qui promet aussi, vous savez quoi faire… C facile appuyer sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche et laisser moi une review…_


	2. Behind the second mask

**BEHIND THE SECOND MASK**

Auteur : Akuma

Traducteur : Melahel

Rating : M (attention lemon) Je décline toute responsabilité et vous invite donc si vous êtes contre le yaoi et les relations explicites entre bishô à quitter cette fic immédiatement…

Pairings : 2x1 et c'est déjà bôcou

Disclaimer : les personnages pas plus que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis que la traductrice… Encore que j'veux bien qu'on me fasse cadeau du p'tit Hee-chan et de Duo…

**Gras** : **parler**….

* * *

POV Duo…

**Que veux-tu savoir ?**

Génial, Duo Maxwell, tu viens de creuser ta propre tombe. Je n'avais pas l'intention de poser une telle question. Je n'en pris conscience qu'une fois que les mots eurent échappé de mes lèvres et lui donnèrent un moyen de se faire un chemin dans mes secrets. J'aurais voulu revenir sur ces mots, les annuler, les effacer, mais il les avait déjà entendus et il me posa rapidement sa question.

**Où as-tu appris à danser ?**

Je repris la respiration que j'avais inconsciemment retenue lorsque ces mots échappèrent de mes lèvres. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la question que je craignais qu'il ne pose. S'il m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'avais demandé lui comme récompense, pourquoi j'avais désiré un homme au lieu d'une séduisante jeune fille, je sais que mon masque aurait été brisé.

Je ne veux pas avouer que je l'aime.

Enfin… même s'il avait posé une question que je ne craignais pas de répondre, je ne voulais pas y répondre. Je n'aimais pas répondre aux questions qui me rappelaient le passé. J'avais envie de lui dire, « ce n'est pas tes affaires », mais c'est moi qui l'avais autorisé à me poser des questions. En plus… il avait payé pour ce droit, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait payé de sa virginité et je n'avais aucune raison de lui refuser une réponse.

Maudit soit-il.

Je suis un homme de parole alors je lui dis ce qu'il voulait entendre. Je lui expliquais comment Sœur Hélène m'avait appris à danser et que je m'entraînais dur pour lui faire plaisir. Je lui dis que j'écrasais de nombreuses fois les pieds de mes amis et que j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où je m'étais trompé, inconscient, je lui confiais mon passé. Je continuais à radoter sur mes expériences en matière de danse, ma main caressant inconsciemment son torse jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions tous les deux, mon sexe toujours enfoui au plus profond de son corps étroit.

Quand vint le matin, je me réveillais, mon membre dur en lui. Je taquinais sa nuque de mon nez, pinçant ses mamelons de mes doits et fit un nombre d'allées et venues en lui, le éveillant de sa torpeur.

Il était tendu tout d'abord, se sentant confus mais comme son esprit s'éclairait des brumes de son sommeil, il réalisa ce qui se passait et se détendit contre moi. **As-tu encore envie de moi ?** Sa voix était encore rauque de sommeil mais je compris chacun de ses mots. Le désirer ? Bien sûr, quelle personne saine d'esprit refuserait un tel cadeau d'aussi bon matin ? Je lui répondis en le pénétrant à nouveau brusquement, satisfait de l'entendre gémir de plaisir… et de peine. Cela devait être douloureux après ma première quelque peu brusque pénétration. Ce matin, je le bai…. Pris lentement, allant et venant en lui alors qu'il reposait sur le côté.

Je me baignais dans sa parfum dans le crépuscule de nos activités matinales, me sentant si bien là, allongé près de lui, et l'enlaçant. Qu'est ce que les romantiques disent dans un cas comme celui-là ? Ah, oui. Ils aimeraient que le temps s'arrête. Mais je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas quand il me pose une nouvelle question.

**Qui est Sœur Hélène ?**

Bon sang, comment ose-t-il poser cette question. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur lui, voulant le blesser et à ma grande surprise, il ronronna de plaisir. Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais de lui ! Lui, Heero Yuy le Soldat Parfait, ronronner ? Se sentait-il à ce point en sécurité dans mes bras qu'il en avait baissé sa garde ? Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il me fait confiance ainsi qu'il me l'a dit hier ?

Je suis encore surpris et il demeure silencieux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me pose-t-il pas encore une autre de ces fichues questions ? Je bougeais légèrement et sentis mon membre en lui. Je suis encore en lui, ne désirant pas quitter ce cocon de chaleur. Il fait si bon en lui. Ah, oui, c'est la réponse à ma question. Je l'ai bais… merde, pourquoi je peux pas dire ce mot ? J'ai baisé avec de pas mal personnes, hommes ou femmes, et n'ai jamais hésité à utiliser ce mot de quatre lettres. Mais avec lui… je ne parvenais à le dire.

Peu importe, je ne veux le savoir. Mieux vaut oublier cela et l'analyser lui, à la lace. Alors il pense que je vais échanger mes réponses contre une chance de pouvoir le bais… merde… le prendre. Il comprendra rapidement à quel point il a tort. C'est la dernière que je couche avec lui et la dernière fois que je réponds à l'une de ses questions.

Je lui répondis ainsi que je le fis pour la première question la nuit dernière puis on resta silencieux. Je me sentais quelque part plus léger après lui avoir raconter mon passer. **Mmmh**…. Je dois m'être assoupi parce que je sursautais lorsqu'il me parla.

**Duo, on a cours dans une demi-heure.**

Cours. Zut, maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'aime pas le matin. Je voulais louper les cours et rester ici allongé avec lui, mais nous étions sous couverture et il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer. A contre cœur, je quittais son corps chaud, me sentant quelque part désolé parce que je ne pourrais plus le bais… enfin coucher avec lui après cela.

Il se leva et entra dans la douche, me donnant une excellente vue sur son derrière, ma semence maculant sur ses jambes d'albâtre. Je sentis le désir monter en moi à cette vue et tentais vainement de le contenir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il en sache plus sur mon passé.

Je ne le prendrais plus.

Cette résolution ne dura que deux secondes. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est que je suis dans la salle de bain, le plaquant contre le mur sous mon corps et le faisant mien à nouveau. Quand nous sortîmes de la douche, il me demanda qui était le père Maxwell et je lui répondis immédiatement.

J'avais goûté au fruit défendu et ne pouvait m'empêcher d'y goûter encore et encore. Je le comprenais maintenant.

J'échangeais mon passé sombre et douloureux contre un fruit défendu appelé Heero Yuy.

Il remuait sur sa chaise pendant la classe et je savais qu'il se sentait endolori, à cause de moi. J'en suis sûr. Je souris parce qu'il me foudroie du regard. Je porte à nouveau mon masque de joker, et lui celui du Soldat parfait. Nous ne les abandonnons qu'une fois que nous sommes seuls. Toutefois, mon masque ne m'empêchait pas de le désirer. La manière dont il s'agite sur cette chaise a éveillé mon désir. Je ne peux attendre d'être seul dans notre chambre avec lui.

Je le pris dans l'un des cabines des toilettes des hommes pendant la récréation. Il commença par protester mais se laissa bientôt aller et je le fis mien. Bien entendu, je dus le payer après cela. Il me posa des questions sur l'orphelinat Maxwell et je lui répondis. C'est un bon prix en échange de son corps délicieux.

Je le pris deux autres fois ce jour-là et dus payer en lui racontant le massacre ainsi qu'il me le demandait.

Le sexe avec lui devint un besoin vital et journalier pour moi. Plus il en savait sur mon passé, plus je le désirais. Je ne sais pas comment ma libido et mon passé sont liés mais ils le sont. Quand nous quittâmes l'école une semaine plus tard, j'avais atteint un record d'orgasme en son corps de 7 fois en un jour et il connaissait à présent tout mon passé. Enfin, presque.

Je me trompais en pensant qu'il avait assouvi sa curiosité sur mon passé.

Après que je l'eus pris dans le cockpit du Deathscythe avant de rejoindre les autres dans notre abri, il me demanda où j'avais appris à utiliser des flèches empoisonnées. Merde, j'avais oublié cela. Je lui révélais que mon premier amant me l'avait appris.

La fois suivante, je le pris dans notre refuge, et il m'interrogea sur ce premier amant.

Il m'était difficile de parler de Peter, mon premier amant. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait et je lui révélais tout mon passé sans hésiter un instant. Mais il me trahit et rejoignit les rangs de Oz, utilisant mon passé contre moi.

Je le tuais de ma propre main.

Heero resta silencieux tout le temps que je lui parlais de Peter. Il se tait toujours lorsque je réponds à ses questions et attend, quelque soit le temps qu'il me faille pour tout avouer. Quand je finis mon histoire, ses doigts essuyaient les larmes qui me roulaient sur les joues. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais. Bon sang, les garçons ne pleurent pas ! Je repoussais sa main et essuyais mes larmes avec colère.

Je me jetais sur lui et le pris à nouveau. J'étais en colère et blessé. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Maudit sois tuPeter, pourquoi m'a-t-il trahi ? Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Oz ? Pour l'argent ? Est-ce que l'amour ne voulait rien pour lui ? Maudit soit-il.

Je ramais en Heero. Je savais que j'étais agressif mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. J'allais et venais, encore et encore. Soudain, je jouis si violemment que je m'évanouis sans répondre à la question de Heero.

Quand je me réveillais, la nuit était tombée. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, les laissant se faire à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Les souvenirs de la journée passée me revinrent rapidement à la mémoire. Je localisais rapidement Heero et découvrais que je m'étais assoupi sur lui, toujours enfoui en lui. Je me retirais doucement et l'entendit remuer dans son sommeil. Il devait vraiment avoir mal cette fois-ci.

J'allumais la lumière et fus choqué de voir le nombre de suçons et morsures que j'avais laissé sur lui. Me sentant coupable, je soulevais son corps élancé et le portais dans la salle de bain. Je le déposais dans la baignoire emplie d'eau chaude et l'assis sur mes genoux, lui faisant me faire face et le regardant alors qu'il reprenait conscience.

Il cligna des yeux et me regarda, confus, de ses magnifiques orbes bleues. J'ignorais son regard, m'emparant de l'éponge et commençant à le laver. Il grimaça quand je passais l'éponge sur l'une des morsures que je lui avais faites. Je me penchais rapidement et déposais un doux baiser sur sa blessure.

**Désolé**. Murmurais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur une autre marque, murmurant mes regrets encore et encore. Je baisais chacune des morsures visibles et il soupirait de contentement, comprenant ce que je voulais lui dire au travers de mes baisers. A-t-il jamais ressenti une telle haine ? Je ne pense pas. Fou de rage, oui, en colère souvent mais de la haine, jamais.

**Pourquoi ne me hais-tu pas pour avoir brisé ta confiance** ? Murmurais-je à son oreille, déposant un baiser sur la marque que j'avais faite dans son cou.

**Tu n'as pas détruit la confiance que j'ai en toi**. Me répondit-il dans un murmure.

Je m'écartais de lui et le regardais. **Je t'ai blessé.**

**Tu as été violent, oui, mais tu ne m'as pas blessé. Tu ne m'as jamais blessé.**

**Mais**…

Il me coupa la parole. **Si tu avais vraiment voulu me blesser, mon visage serait noircit par les bleus à cette heure.**

Et bien, il avait raison. Son visage était aussi beau que d'habitude, dénué de toute marque. La seule chose que j'avais faite, c'était trop de suçons.

Il parla à nouveau, distrayant mon attention. **Tu es furieux après Peter.**

Je n'aime pas discuter de mon passé mais j'acquiesçais tout de même. Je gardais ma tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne mon visage entre ses mains et me force à le regarder.

**Je ne suis pas Peter**. Sa respiration caressa mon nez alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

Depuis quand me connaît-il aussi bien ?

Il sait pourquoi je n'aime pas parler de mon passé.

Il sait pourquoi je ne veux pas que les gens me connaissent.

Et, étrangement, cela ne me dérange. C'est comme s'il avait le droit de savoir et je me sens heureux.

**Je ne te trahirais pas,** murmura-t-il à nouveau. Ses mots étaient comme un baume pour mes blessures qui ne cessaient de s'ouvrir depuis la trahison de Peter. Etonnant comme ses quatre mots les guérirent complètement. Je me sentais transporté et me penchais en avant, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Je l'embrassais pour la première fois depuis que j'avais conclu ce pacte avec lui.

Je pus le sentir se tendre, surpris, puis il fondit rapidement sous mes baisers. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir embrassé dès la première fois mais j'en connais la raison également. Je m'étais écarté de lui lorsqu'il avait tenté de m'embrasser lors de l'une de nos précédentes rencontres. Mais plus maintenant, plus jamais.

Je m'écartais et nous lavais rapidement. Après l'avoir séché, je le ramenais dans la chambre et l'allongeais sur son lit intouché. Je me glissais près de lui et il se tourna rapidement vers moi, se réfugiant dans mes bras à l'image de ces derniers jours. Je l'enlaçais et caressais ses cheveux et son dos. Nous restâmes allongé en silence pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande.

**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais embrassé sur la bouche ?**

Je souris. Il n'a pas oublié que je ne l'ai pas payé encore. Je ris franchement et librement pour la première fois depuis la trahison de Peter. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Il m'observa, confus et inquiet mais ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. Finalement, mon fou rire se calma, et je me retrouvais avec un mal de ventre, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Je le regardais, souriant franchement et avec tant d'innocence qu'il en fut ébahi. Il était si mignon que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette nuit, c'est comme si tout était aussi clair et brillant qu'en plein jour, et cela parce qu'il était près de moi. Et à ce moment, je sus que je ne craignais plus de répondre à ses questions.

Je n'avais plus peur de mes sentiments.

**Je n'embrasse que la personne que j'aime**. Je lui donnais ma réponse et observais les émotions qui jouaient sur son visage habituellement stoïque. Surprise, choc, compréhension, et accord. Il est comme une personne aveugle à qui l'on aurait rendu la vue. Il me regarda et me sourit à son tour.

**Je t'aime, Duo.**

Je répondis à son sourire, pas vraiment surpris par son aveu. Je l'avais deviné au moment même où il avait accepté mon pacte. **Est-ce pour cela que tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ?**

Il parut pensif, comme si on venait de lui fournir la solution à un problème auquel il n'aurait cessé de réfléchir sans y trouver de réponse. Il acquiesça finalement et me sourit à faire fondre une fois de plus.

Je l'embrassais.

Il m'embrassa à son tour.

Nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois ce soir-là.

Il ne me posa aucune question.

Parce qu'il savait tout de moi.

Maintenant…

C'est à mon tour.

_**OWARI.**_

* * *

****

**_Merci pour les reviews, ca me fait super plaisir surtout que ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas occupée de trads... mais je suis revenue et pour le meilleur HAHAHAHAHA..._**

****

**_Voilà donc la fin des aventures de Duo et Heero mais j'aurais bientot une nouvelle trad à vous proposer (j'écume les sites de yaoi fanfics pour vous satisfaire alors j'espère que vous appréciez )_**

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin, moi j'trouve c'te fic intéressante paske elle montre un côté dark et dominateur chez Duo qu'on ne retrouve pas souvent… ce qui est dommage à mon avis. **__**Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt, sur une prochaine fic…**_

**Prochaine update sur Too far to reach d'ici peu de temps, ainsi que pour Afterwards**


End file.
